tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask a different Mane Six
This is an Alternate Universe blog featuring the Mane 6 and Spike. Characters The "MANE" characters (HAHAHAHAHAHA) *'Twilight Sparkle' *'Age: 20' "Twilight found that she was good at magic,so she cut her horn off and scribbled out her Cutie Mark." - The MOD explaining Twilight's odd appearance. '' '' Twilight used to be interested in magic,until after the adventure at the Crystal Empire. She failed her test,rather than passing it like she did in the show. This took a disastrous toll on Twilight's life. The test meant more than anything to her in her life. She lost all faith in herself and her magical ability. She cut her horn off and scribbled out her cutie mark. Twilight is also a feminist. Say one bad thing about mares,and she gets furious with you. *'Rarity *'Age: 21 ' Rarity hasn't really changed that much. After Twilight's failed test she tried to all she could to make Twilight feel better. Sadly,her plan failed. She always got too many compliments on her mane. It made her feel a bit self concious. So, Rarity cut her mane and tail because she felt she looked better that way. She stopped making dresses after Canterlot refused to incorporate her business. *'Rainbow Dash' *'Age: 19' Nothing much has changed about her. She has piercings on her right ear,and she wears a purple and black sweater. And her hair is shorter. She and Fluttershy live together after Fluttershy's cottage locked up for contamination. *'Fluttershy' *'Age: 15' ' ' '''Was finally taught how to be assertive the RIGHT way,so she changed her look. She is still shy,but her look says otherwise. She and Rainbow Dash live together after Fluttershy's cottage locked up for contamination. *'Pinkie Pie''' *'Age: 25' ' The Cakes moved out and Sugarcube Corner was handed down to her. She has 2 kids and is married to Braeburn. *'Applejack' *'Age: 18' ' 'Granny Smith died,Big Macintosh joined a secret agency to raise money for the family,and Applebloom was kidnapped but later returned. Applejack felt she needed comfort in this hard time and got a boyfriend named Dez. (a fancharacter) The sad thing about it, Dez is really abusive and brutal to Applejack. She hides her bruises that he gives her with a hoodie and sunglasses. Applejack is also very accident prone. Years back,Applejack got an eye infection. She got surgery,but it came with a price. It removed her vision completely. Also,not to long ago,it was mentioned by Twilight that Applejack fractured her spine. *'Spike *'Age: 12' ''Realized Rarity would never love him and is now suffering from extreme depression. If you look closely at the picture,you can see Spike has self-harm scars. Spike's backstory is actually the second darkest one on this blog. First being Applejack's. Supporting Characters *Pinkie Pie's kids,Butterscotch and Caramel Apple Caramel Apple Age: 10 Very hyperactive and outgoing,like her mother and father. She wears a hat and has her mane in a ponytail,like her First Cousin Once Removed,Applejack. Butterscotch Age: 5 Shy,and quiet. HIs hair covers his face,and he already has his Cutie Mark,2 Butterscotch Candies.. *Dez Firay *Age: 24 Dez is a very rude,selfish and abusive stallion. He's Applejack's boyfriend. His Cutie Mark is a flame. Dez has very disheveled dirty blonde hair and wears 1 yellow piercing on both ears,he has burnt orange freckles,and is a college dropout. He is also very sexist. To quote Twilight Sparkle,he thinks that "All women are whores". He treats Applejack like a slave,and if she does ONE thing wrong,he acts very brutal to her. (I.E. he punches,bucks,or hits AJ with some kind of item.) He is also lazy and has a tendance to jump from mare to mare. Which means he leaves a trail of broken hearts behind him. He,unfortunately,finds Applejack stronger than other mares. Which is why their relationship is lasting longer then his others. He even thinks of marrying Applejack. He also doesn't care for anyone's safety,which means he doesn't watch over Applejack or check on her. *Ms Lockheart *Age: 53 She is Spike's therapist. She is very peppy and cares about everyone. Her appearance bears a resemblance to Pinkie Pie's mother. She has magenta eyes,a dark gray mane that's tied into a bun,and her tail is long and wavy. Her coat is a very bright gray that looks almost white. She wears big navy blue "Grandma" glasses. *Braeburn *Age: 23 He's exactly the same. *Angel Eyes *Age: 14 A blind pegasus mare with a white coat and a cyan mane. She has bright blue freckles,and wears a green scarf. Her mane and tail styles are similar to that of Fluttershy's. (as in the Fluttershy from the show.) How the blog was made (a note from the creator) How I created this blog,was I realized that there was no blog that had all the mane six completely different from their canon counterparts. Which surprised me. I wanted to bring my old blog "Flutterjerk replies" back,which is how I came up with Fluttershy's design and character for this blog. The rest (except for Rainbow Dash and Rarity) were inspired from pony ask blogs I found on Tumblr.